


No Better Time Than Roswell

by Clockwork



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bloodletting, Cross-Canon, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, alternative universe, blood consumption, dubcon, roleplay based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Based on a roleplay set four years after the RNM episode "Smells like teen spirit". Michael meets a guy in the Wild Pony one night who looks like Alex Manes, without less morals who is a lot more eager for all that Michael has to offer. Viralis has found a willing plaything who he delights in and enjoys their time at play. People in Roswell aren't so open minded though. Maria is angry about the Alex lookalike and Wyatt Long and Hank Gibbons start a fight with Michael, calling him a whore that Manes is paying for. V promises Michael though that he won't hurt them.Technically he doesn't hurt them, but he will see that his boy is protected and that no one takes away what's his.





	No Better Time Than Roswell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



At V’s encouragement Michael had gone to see his family, check in with the mechanic he worked with, and to make sure no one was upset by the incident the other night. All for Michael’s well being, to make sure that he’s okay, and V would see to the shopping for the house they needed. Better to split up than spend all that time out and having to behave themselves so that they had more time together.

He assured Michael he would be fine, that he’d take the car that had been left there, and pick up all they’d need for some days. Just so they could be naked and happy and not worry about others. And it was the truth because V was going to see to things that they didn’t have to worry about people.

For the days between the incident at the Wild Pony and now, V had taken time when he had a few moments alone to fill the flask full. Using moments while Michael slept, exhausted and replete. When he was preparing meals. Even slipping to the bathroom, taking a few moments to add to the flask. He’d need all of it before the day was over, and slinging the flask across his body, he headed for the first stop.

Wyatt Long was hungover, barely awake, and completely unaware of the demon in his house. Of course, that he transported from around the corner, where his car was hidden, might well be part of it. Grabbing him from behind, fingers catching his jaw and prying open his teeth before he can react. Pouring the brilliant blue blood down his throat, listening to him choke and splutter before he swallows. 

Holding him like that, almost a lover’s embrace from behind except that there is no passion in V at that moment, no lust that he needed to indulge. All of it is about ensuring that these men no longer bother Michael. He promised he wouldn’t kill them, and in V’s mind, he’s not going to. That doesn’t mean they won’t end up dead.

Stepping back, he turns the man around, slack jawed and staring without seeing, and V smiles. “Do you have a gun?”

“Yessir. Of course I do, Sir. Do you want to see it?”

He nodded, waving a hand at him as V perched on the arm of a threadbare couch. He returned with a pistol and a rifle. He canted his head, considering them both. “You’ll need the pistol,” he said, chuckling as the rifle was dropped, clattering against the floor. “Keep it loaded and keep it on you,” he said, nodding as Wyatt slipped it into his waistband. 

“Tomorrow you’re going to call Hank and tell him to meet you at the Wild Pony tomorrow night. Wait for him in the parking lot. When he gets out of his car, you’re going to walk up to him and shoot him. Understand me?”

“Of course, Sir. Of course.” 

“Until then I want you to stay here. Call him around breakfast, and then meet at six. Understood?”

Wyatt nodded, not even pausing to consider that, to second guess that command. “I need it to be at seven, understand?”

 

“We’ll meet at seven, Sir,” he agreed, nodding and moving to sit on the couch beside where V was perched. 

At seven they had dinner reservations, and while he knew there was a chance that Michael might put two and two together, he wasn’t worried he’d be able to handle things with his boy.

“After you shoot him, get in your truck and drive. Keep driving. No matter what, do not stop,” he says, staring into his eyes as he leans in closer to Wyatt, his voice lowering. “No matter what. If your truck stops, get out and start running. Understand me, Wyatt?”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir. I understand.” 

“That’s good, Wyatt. Do be good then,” he said, smiling as he rose, heading for the door and vanishing before he got there.

Wyatt settled in to sit there and wait until it was time to call Hank.

His next stop was the Wild Pony. There was a single car behind the building, and he took a chance as he vanished from beside the building and rematerialized within. 

Maria sat at one of the tables, the books laid out before her as she worked on the Wild Pony’s budget. It’s all the distraction V needs. One moment he’s across the room, the next his hand catches her chin, canting her head back and pouring his blood down her throat. 

She fought and struggled, desperate not to swallow. There’s no hope with the way he holds her chin up, stroking her throat, and eventually she has no hope but to swallow. Still V doesn’t let her go, one arm dropping to go around her waist, and the other tightening around her throat. 

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured, kissing the shell of her ear as he kept her close, waiting for the blood to sink in. Waiting for that sensation when he feels her slump against him, all of the tension leaving her body, and knowing she’s his. 

Letting her go to take his arm and turn her around to face him. 

“Maria, look how pretty you are,” he purred, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “Such a feisty girl, aren’t you? Such a sweet girl. Now tell me, Goddess. What is it you want?” He leaned in closer, brushing his lips to her cheek to whisper in her ear. “Come now then, darling. Tell me what it is you want? What do you need?”

“I need Mimi to be okay.” There’s no hesitation in that answer. “I need her to have her memories back, and I need her to be whole again.”

His jaw tightened, staring at Maria as if he hasn’t a clue what to think of her answer. “You want…” He really does hate lying to them, to his precious goddesses. “Do you trust me to try and find an answer? To find someone that can help?”

“You would?” She stared in his eyes, so hopefully, excited by his offer.

“Of course I’ll try,” he assured her, leaning into kiss her tenderly. “For you, my dear goddess, anything.”

Her hands clutched at his shirt, leaning into the kiss, one foot lifting as she molded his body to his. “You’ll stay too, won’t you? Stay with me?”

“Not tonight, Goddess,” he murmured, shaking his head. “I need to be sure you’re good to Michael though. You will be, won’t you?”

She nodded, smiling widely. “Of course. I like Michael. You could… you could bring him with you when you come back?”

Oh how V liked that answer, unable to help himself as he jerked her to him. This time the kiss was hard, needful, almost cruel as he pushed back against the bar, bending her back over it. Practically climbing over her, his hand cupping her breast as his leg pressed between her legs. 

Maria, eyes as bright blue as his own, moaned, wanton and needy as her hands caught the hem of his shirt, sliding beneath his clothes and her nails dug into the muscles of her back.

V jerked back instantly, pulling away with a snarl. “No! I said not right now,” he growled, despite being the one that had put her half over that bar, kissing her with such ferocity. “Maria? Are you going to be good to my Michael?”

She nodded, staring at him with such pain at his dismissal. 

“If you’re a good girl, and you do what I say, I’ll come see you soon. Okay?”

Those words turned that pain into a smile, eyes lighting up as she straightened her blouse, taking a step closer. “I’ll be good. I promise. I’ll be the best.”

“That’s my good girl,” he said, smiling as he leaned in, kissing her once more. “Now be yourself, Goddess, and I’ll see you soon.”

Smiling as things have gone so well, turning and heading out, knowing he is running short on time to get home before Michael. Two problems down. One less homophobic redneck in the world. Maria on their side. And V was feeling much more settled after the bloodletting, and the sensation of those that would do anything for him. 

The only sensation better was when Michael was more than eager to bend to his desires, because he did so because he wanted to and not because a demon made him and there was nothing more delicious in V’s world than Michael’s willingness. His precious boy who truly believed that only V loved him, only V wanted him. A century of living and never had he found as much fun as he has in Roswell.


End file.
